<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>never ending. by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471778">never ending.</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>LOONA (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Horror</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:54:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,121</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27471778</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>in which jiwoo has a nightmare, too vivid and realistic for her liking.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ha Sooyoung | Yves &amp; Kim Jiwoo | Chuu, Ha Sooyoung | Yves/Kim Jungeun | Kim Lip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>never ending.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>TW : blood, violence and suicide.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>jiwoo is constantly reminded of one thing and one thing only. it is cold. <em>chilling</em>. the only sounds she can hear are her whimpers. her hands are tightly clasped. she doesn't realize but she's been holding her breath for a while now. she breathes out. </p><p> </p><p>"you did this to yourself."</p><p> </p><p>she jerks. she's scared of yelping. she doesn't know if it's the freezing weather or her mind playing games. she looks around. the oak trees stand tall. they don't move. she swears she could hear them whisper about her. the moonlight falls through the leaves. </p><p> </p><p>"she wants you gone."</p><p> </p><p>jiwoo doesn't want to hear this. she closes her eyes in a sad attempt to drain the voice out. she limply moves forward. the sound of her feet coming in contact with the twigs are amplified. she feels guided. she feels the need to move. she feels <em>safe</em>. whoever or whatever is with her at this moment isn't evil. </p><p> </p><p>she doesn't know how long she has walked. hours. <em>days</em>, even. she isn't as scared now. </p><p> </p><p>she lets out a tiny gasp. she recognizes the small house located in the middle of nowhere. of course, she does. it smells like sooyoung. she recalls how sooyoung fought to buy this very house, three years ago. the landlord was dead set on selling it to a rich couple. she opens the front door. she doesn't care about how she's barging. she wants to see sooyoung. at least for a minute. even if it was in this fucked up dream-like world. everything will be alright after i see her.</p><p> </p><p>the house is quiet. too quiet for jiwoo's liking. the lights are still on. she quietly makes her way to their bedroom. sooyoung doesn't notice. jiwoo shyly hides her self. her crimson dress was a problem but she didn't seem to care. she has a smile on her face now. suddenly, it is warm. it is peaceful. </p><p> </p><p>she realizes that this is a dream when she sees sooyoung plant a soft kiss on jiwoo's forehead. jiwoo had been squirming in her place. she has now calmed down. sooyoung looks good. her sky blue blouse compliments her jeans. her hair is lazily put together, yet she looks ethereal. </p><p>ring ring. </p><p>she huffs. jiwoo notices a change of expression when sooyoung sees the caller's name. sooyoung's smiling. </p><p> </p><p>"yes, jungeunie. don't' worry. i remember. 6PM."</p><p> </p><p>jiwoo feels her blood boil. her eyes are red. her hands are tightly clasped. they were different from earlier. jiwoo wanted to scream. she wanted to pick up a shovel and smash jungeun's head with it. she could tear down the walls right now. </p><p> </p><p>"yeah. she's right next to me."</p><p> </p><p>she sighs. it's a sad sigh. </p><p> </p><p>jiwoo tosses around in her bed for a while. sooyoung hangs up, mid-sentence. she cuddles the clearly troubled jiwoo. the autumn wind blows through the window. </p><p> </p><p>"baby, i have some work around 6. i'll be late. don't forget your meds."</p><p> </p><p>she whispers. it's like music to jiwoo's ears. her eyes are closed but the mouth is curved into a smile. sooyoung smiles back before taking her laptop and leaving. sooyoung still doesn't notice jiwoo near the window. it's better this way, jiwoo thinks.</p><p> </p><p>jiwoo's peaceful serenity lasts barely a few seconds. she's up now, screaming. her jaw is clenched. her eyes are narrowed. she knocks over everything in her vision. </p><p>"NO"</p><p>she screams. this time it's louder. she's scratching her own skin. her arms and legs. they're bleeding. she coughs. she coughs again. she's surprised. <em>blood. </em>she cannot think straight at the moment. she runs to the kitchen. she knocks over vases and trips over the stairs. right now, she doesn't care. she's a maniac. </p><p>she opens every drawer. every single one. a moment of silence before jiwoo hears the crashing of glass plates. jiwoo screams on behalf of the plates. she's throwing down all their cutlery. in a moment of impulse, she steps on the glass pieces. the glass penetrates her skin. she lets out the most horrifying screams. she is defenseless now.</p><p> </p><p>she falls to her knees. her cheeks are stained with tears. her eyes are red. </p><p><br/>
"please. please. <em>please</em>." </p><p> </p><p>she is begging no one in particular. the sobs leave her mouth. each one more painful than the other. she deserves this. right? she should have seen this coming, right?</p><p> </p><p>she grabs the nearest knife. she stares at it for a moment. now or never. all in or nothing. she closes her eyes and the knife plunges into her skin. her other hand is covering her mouth. a few muffled cries escape. one more time. she pulls out the cold metal. it feels like her soul was torn from her body. the knife moves on its own. she stabs the same spot. kinda ironic, she thinks. the knife and sooyoung are no different in wounding her.</p><p> </p><p>a small cry escapes her mouth. it sounds defeated. she's barely able to express her pain. her back is now on the floor. the glass pieces prick her. she doesn't care. the blood seeps through her dress. her breathing is heavy. her vision is blurry. it's funny. the most excruciating pain jiwoo has ever felt is giving her the biggest relief.</p><p> </p><p>jiwoo stands over her own body. she's shocked. the tears forming in her eyes standstill. she's speechless. a thousand things run through her mind but she can't put them in words. she cannot comprehend this.</p><p>____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________</p><p> </p><p>gasp. jiwoo opens her eyes. the sunlight is too strong. her face feels warm. she hears some mumbling next to her but she can't decipher it. she's wrapped around in a big blanket.</p><p> </p><p>"yeah, i think that--"</p><p> </p><p><em>beep</em>.</p><p> </p><p>sooyoung hangs up the call. she notices her wife. </p><p> </p><p>"BABY YOU'RE AWAKE"</p><p> </p><p>she practically squealing. she pulls her into a loving embrace and sighs. it's a good sigh. jiwoo could tell sooyoung wanted to stay like this for the rest of the day. sooyoung worked at a snail's pace on saturdays.</p><p>jiwoo sighs. it's a good sigh. sooyoung could tell jiwoo wanted her to call off the meeting and watch some bad romcom.</p><p> </p><p>it's all a stupid dream, jiwoo thinks. she acts as if nothing fazes her but she's hugely glad that her dream wasn't reality. jiwoo places a shy kiss on sooyoung's neck. she could feel sooyoung smile. everything is okay. this is all in the past now. </p><p> </p><p>sooyoung breaks the hug and grabs her laptop. she was late already. she hurriedly checked her outfit to make sure that her dress was wrinkle-free. she was always a neat freak.</p><p> </p><p>she places on last kiss on jiwoo's lips. she whispers,</p><p> </p><p>"baby, i have some work around 6. i'll be late. don't forget your meds."</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>
    <em>oh no.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>